An Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN) enables a group of dispersed customer sites to be connected using a Layer 2 virtual bridge. An EVPN may include customer edge (CE) devices connected to provider edge (PE) devices. In some cases, a CE is multi-homed with two or more PEs on the EVPN.